Animak's Discord Chapter 2
by TehZer0
Summary: 2nd chapter of the Fanfic, let the love in the air flow...


It was a usual morning in the Kingdom, the town was lively today as the wedding of two townspeople was taking place today. Many were attending, and were excited to attend. They all had high hoped for what was taking place today. Zero was casually walking around the town, overhearing the gossip of the wedding, excited to go, himself, though for now, he was looking for something to do for today. He was talking to some other knights in the middle of town. It was then that he found someone new. She was a beautiful, shy girl, trying to make conversation with some other people, casually. Impressed with this new person, Zero wondered how he could make a good first impression. He walked up to her and started chatting.

"Hello! I am Zero, I've never seem you around here, are you new?" said Zero, smiling under his helmet. She tilted her head, looking up at him.

"Oh, heya~! Yeah, I'm new! The name's Ino ~ " The girl smiled as she spoke, Zero's face flushing red.

Zero was shocked, her voice was extremely cute and high pitched.

"O-Okay... be sure that if you need help, you call a Knight! I am one by the way.." As he said this, his voice trailed off, Zero averted his eyes.

"Yeah! Thank you!" She flashed him a bright smile once again.

But then, the two of them just stood there. Ino was distracted by some other knights, Zero was flustered, thinking of what to say next.

"A-Actually, I'm not busy right now or anything so, um... y-you wanna walk around town with me? I can show you some places so you don't get lost!" said Zero, still flustered.

"C-Cool, yeah!" Ino agreed, smiling once more.

Zero and Ino walked around town, interacting with villagers happily. Zero showed Ino many popular monuments of the kingdom, telling her stories of things that had previously happened around the kingdom, he told her of the Knights and how Vector had given him the power of being a Knight of the Round.

While passing by a bar, some of Zero's friends noticed the two of them walking around and called them over.

"Ooi! Zero! Come here!" Shouted a Knight, happily in a shining silver armor, his helmet was resting on the table next to him, with his long elf ears pertruding from his long, blonde hair. He waved to Zero, welcoming him and Ino over.

"Oh, hello there Elf!" said Zero as he walked towards him with Ino.

"So how are you?" said Elf with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine, just showing the town to Ino" Zero replied, smiling at Ino.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm Elf, nice to meet you!" said Elf as he gestured his hand towards Ino with a welcoming smile.

"Aah, I-It's okay! I'm Ino, nice to meet you too!" said Ino with a shy smile on her face, which flushed red as the two shaked hands.

"Well...did you know that Cookie and that trap, Emilia, are getting married?" Elf's attention turned back to Zero.

"W-Wow...so quickly...they've been dating for what? 1 month?"

"Yeah, well, anyways, they're getting married at Animak's palace and afterwards they're gonna see his daughters' concert!" said Elf, sounding rather enthusiastic.

"Oh cool, you want to go too Ino?" said Zero, smiling to Ino.

"Y-Yeah!" said Ino, with a nod, excited about the idea.

And so, they left Elf at the tavern and proceeded to continue their walk around town, they saw various places together, Zero bought them both ice cream, they kept walking to Ino's house, talking along the way.

They stopped outside Ino's house, by now, the sun was beaming down on them, it was mid-day.

"So, later we are going to the wedding right?" said Zero, nervously.

"Mm! I just need to get ready, where do we meet?" Asked Ino with a smile on her face

"I-I-I can pick you up here if you want to..." said Zero, his face getting redder.

"R-Really..? Alright, meet you here, okay? See you later!" said Ino, waving to Zero, who was now walking away.

"B-Bye..!" Zero responded, flustered.

Zero calmed down, he headed home and got ready for the wedding.

Zero thought about leaving his helmet at home and finally showing his face to the public, but he knew that after seeing his face, nobody would look at him the same way they did. Zero firmed his helmet on his head with a sigh, putting on a nice tuxedo for the wedding, he realized he would be late if he choose to walk to Ino's house, so he used his gem to teleport to her house, the power to teleport should only be used to important things, but Zero knew it was his only chance. Zero appeared at her door, ready to go, he just needed any vehicle, by the time the teleport was complete, he noticed a carriage passing by, luckily there was nobody using it. The owner questioned Zero, only willing to drive them to the wedding for a high price. Zero, with a sigh, payed the driver, who was flicking through the money Zero presented to him with a smile.

Zero knocked on the door, he was there on time, waiting for Ino.

"I'm almost ready! Just one second!" heard Zero from inside the house, it was clearly Ino since her voice was extremely different from the others.

Zero waited for a few minutes, he then heard footsteps behind the door, Ino was coming, he quickly readied himself. When Ino opened the door she was shocked, she smiled softly at Zero, he was in awe, shocked by Ino, she was simply stunning, her brown hair tied in a bun, her green eyes glinting in the sunset, she tilted her head at Zero.

"A-Ah, um..!" He looked away, unsure of how to react. He then took her hand, guiding her into the carriage, they talked on the way to the palace, laughing together.

When both got there, the palace was crowded with Knights, even the new Margrave, Jeremiah, and the Viceroys were there. Jeremiah fixed his tie, flustered, as he knew there was going to be a lot of attention on him, his long hair fell by his shoulders as he greeted Ino and Zero, happily. Everyone looked at them like they were a couple or something, they laughed it off, though. The greetings were over for now, as the ceremony was about to start. Animak seemed worried, sat anxiously in his throne, discussing something seemingly serious with his daughter, Kallen. Kallen looked around the room worriedly, tucking her red, hair behind her ear as she studied the room, and everyone in it.

"I-I can't find her..." She muttered to Animak. He looked away, with a sigh.

"We shan't cancel this wedding, we'll send someone to find her afterwards..." he replied. Kallen nodded obediently and sat beside him. Vector sat beside them, Biting his lip as he overheard their conversation.

It was time for the wedding. Music began playing, echoing through the Royal Chapel, the high ceiling, with intrecate glass stained panels mirroring colourful light throughout the room, shined in the sunset. The crowd, which were sat on benches which lined the walls of the chapel, chattered and murmured softly before they saw the beautiful Cookie walk down the Aisle, her white dress glittering in the sunlight, catching the attention of everyone in the room at the time, they went silent in awe, she smiled as she saw Emilia, her veil sparkling over her face. Emilia stood at the end of the aisle, his eyes widening as he saw her. She was beautiful, he was so happy to be marrying her. Jeremiah smiled softly to himself as he saw cookie walk up the Aisle with her father. Animak sat in a throne, with his daughter, Kallen sat beside him, with a worried expression on her face, still. The chair next to them was empty. Ino looked down anxiously as she saw Kallen. Looking back up at the bride and husband as they stood at the altar, silence filled the room as Cookie and Emilia looked up at eachother, smiling. Jeremiah cleared his throat before he spoke,

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage..." Jeremiah spoke with such grace that had the crowd in awe. He delivered his speech, he delivered the vows with such elegance.

"I do." Said Emilia and Cookie.

"You may now kiss the bride" Jeremiah smiled as he allowed Emilia and Cookie to kiss. Cheers filling the church hall, confetti being thrown as they walked down the aisle once again, smiles on their faces as they walked. Animak and Kallen followed behind them, as did the people on the seats in the front row followed behind them. Ino grew anxious as she saw Kallen and Animak walk past. Zero could see Ino's worried expression as Animak and Kallen followed behind them, spotting ino.

"What's up..?" Zero whispered, concerned for Ino. Kallen and Ino met eyes for a second, Kallen stopped in her tracks, looking down at Ino, mouthing something. Ino nodded, getting up. She suddenly apologised to Zero, he wondered what kind of business Kallen wanted with Ino. She followed Kallen from the Royal Chapel, into the castle, where the afterparty was going to be held in a short while.

They walked out on to the balcony together.

"Where have you been?!" Kallen shouted, nobody able to hear them as they were out on the balcony. Ino paused, not knowing how to respond, Kallen was clearly mad, her eyes filling with tears.

"We were so worried about you, and you just show up out of the blue without telling anyone..?!" Ino averted her eyes, knowing what she did was wrong.

"I-I just wanted to get to know the kingdom a bit more..." Ino murmured, quietly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to justify her actions.

"Father would've let you if you'd asked! You've been gone for days-" Animak cut her off by walking onto the balcony.

"It's fine, Ino, Kallen.. Ino is safe now, so there's nothing to worry about. There's a wedding ceremony being held right now. Let's just enjoy it, alright? We can discuss this later." Animak smiled reassuringly at Kallen. Ino looking down at the ground. Kallen nodded, walking back into the dining hall. Animak patted Ino's head softly.

"Cheer up." he said with a smile.

"M-Mm..!" Ino nodded, smiling back at him, happily.


End file.
